


Smile

by Missy



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: F/M, Family, Future Fic, Humor, Kid Fic, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marshall thinks he's looks ridiculous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fandom Stocking '11.

“Baby,” said Marshall, their son carried in a sling close to his chest, “do I look dumb in this thing?”

Lily turned away from her easel, a smile frozen upon her elfin features. “As handsome as always,” she said, biting back a smirk.

Marshall glanced down at their little boy, sporting his oversized sunglasses and a dubious expression. “He’d better not be able to remember this.” A flash temporarily blinded him – when he looked up, he saw Lily holding up her cell phone.

“Now he will.”


End file.
